The Horror Never Dies
by The Son of Logan and Ororo
Summary: There is something in the Institute that had been forgotten. It shall be known again through the only innocent ones. Kurt and Amara.


The Horror Never Dies  
  
I do not own of the characters of X-Men Evolution. They all belong to their respective creators.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was a mild excitedness within the mansion as everyone was preparing to go out for the evening for a group trip to the movies. Well, almost everyone.  
  
"Stupid body. Stupid allergies. Stupid reaction." Amara grumbled to herself as she looked into a mirror. Her face was covered in patches of a definite rash. And said rash was covered with generous amounts of calomine lotion. She looked away from her mirror when there was a knock on her bedroom door. Amara sighed. She didn't want to be bothered but privacy is something rare in a house with two telepaths, a wall phasing valley girl, and a teleporting peasant. "You may enter." The face of Kitty appeared upon the door as she quite literally stuck nothing but her head into Amara's room. This made Amara roll her eyes in annoyance. "Are you unable to grasp the simple idea of doorknobs? I may have come from an island without technology, but even I have learned how to use such an easy concept as them."  
  
Kitty withdrew her head from the door back into the hallway and a second later actually used the device know as a doorknob. "Um, like, sorry Amara, but everybody wants to know if you are sure you don't want to go with us tonight?"  
  
Amara made a sound of disgust and stomped from her vanity to her bed. She sat down hard while trying to keep up a regal look dispite the peach colored lotion on her face. "I am not going out into public looking like this! I am staying here so I can plot my revenge against Drake!"  
  
"He is, like, totally innocent Amara. All he did was, like, ask you if you wanted an apricot. There was no way he could have known you were allergic to them."  
  
Amara glared at Kitty. "No. He knew some how. All he lives for is to make the lives of other as miserable as possible and I for one am going to get vengence."  
  
Kitty sighed. "Okay, I'll, like, go down and tell everyone you aren't coming tonight. And I'll tell Bobby to, like, start making up a will." She was about to phase through the door when the doorknob caught her eye. She reached down, opened the door, and left.  
  
She walked to the living room where everyone was waiting to go. Wait a minute. A certain blue elf wasn't there. Now where could he be?  
  
"I take it she isn't coming?" asked Scott.  
  
"No." she replied. She looked at Bobby and said, "Oh yeah, I need to remind you to, like, totally start working on a will. She is out for blood this time."  
  
"I swear I didn't know she was allergic. Why won't she believe me?" he said exasperatedly.  
  
"Maybe because of the time you super glued the lid and seat to the toilet down right before she went in?" asked Roberto.  
  
"How about when you put industrial strength bleach in her shampoo and she got streaks in her hair like Rogue's?" asked Ray.  
  
"Oh, how about the time you rigged the legs on her bed to collapse and water to shoot out of her closet onto her?" added Jamie.  
  
"Okay, Okay, I get it. She has a right to be mad at me for some other things but this is something I didn't mean to do." Bobby said in a bad attempt to defend himself.  
  
*BAMF* The elf makes his entrance.  
  
"Verdammt thing! Work!" Kurt said as he pounded on his image inducer. His holographic form would appear but then fizzle out after a second. "RRRRRR!" he growled at the small electronic device on his wrist. "Stupid worthless Toad! Ruins my night with Amanda and her folks and then he breaks my inducer! I'm going to eat frog's legs in front of that little slimy thief if I ever see him again! RRRRRR!"  
  
"Kurt, calm down man." Scott said interrupting Kurt's ranting. "Just forget the inducer. We don't want to be late."  
  
Kurt closed his eyes and thought about Amanda being forbidden to see him merely because of his looks. Sure she didn't care about that and wanted to be with him anyways, but it was the prejudice that her parents had against him that still hurt. He lowered his head and said quietly, "I am still not ready."  
  
*BAMF*  
  
Scott turned to the Professor. "Professor..." Scott began.  
  
Xavier raised his hand to stop Scott. "Let him be Scott. He needs to get over this on his own pace. If we rush him, we may do more damage."  
  
"If you say so." Scott responded.  
  
"I almost wonder if I should bring my own inducer." said Hank.  
  
"You are willing to face a Senate inquiry on mutants as yourself, but you are afraid of going to the movie theater the same way?" asked Jean.  
  
"The politicians would not have dared attempt to throw heavy objects and/or say derogatory statements at Ororo and myself in front of all of the reporters. That is not a gaurantee I have in public." he answered.  
  
"If things get out of hand, we will just simply leave." Xavier said. "Let us see if we can have a nice quiet evening in public."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
The assembled residents of the Institute were on their way to the cinema a few minutes later, with Amara watching them leave from her bedroom window, and Kurt doing the same thing from his own room.  
  
Kurt sighed as he walked over to his cd collection. He wasn't in the mood for moving picture entertainment and so settled for something that only required a person have functioning ears. He picked up a cd he found in one of the lower basements that Jean had apparently owned at one time since her name was written on the label side of the disc in black magic marker.  
  
Amara had just settled into bed with a romance novel when she heard music coming from somewhere else in the mansion. 'Who would still be here?' she thought as she removed the comforter from herself. She left the room on her mission to solve her own personal mystery. The music got stronger as she neared the boys' wing of the mansion. Further investigation revealed the loud latin rhythm to be coming from with in the peasant's room. 'Wonderful, I am feeling horrible and all I ask for is some peace and quiet. But can I get the simple request? Of course not.' she ranted to herself.  
  
She didn't bother knocking because even with his sense of hearing, he would not have been able to hear her over the music. She opened the door and was slightly amused at what she saw. The peasant was dancing to the music. A rather pathetic dance too.  
  
"DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO HAVE IT THAT LOUD YOU FILTHY PEASANT?!" she shouted over the music.  
  
He stopped dancing at "YOU" and had turned around by "LY" in "REALLY" to see Amara standing in the doorway to his room, with calomine lotion on her face. She had finished her sentence when he'd walked over to his stereo and hit the pause button. Kurt turned around to look her in the eyes and simply said, "Yes."  
  
Amara growled at that. "What are you still doing here peasant?" she demanded.  
  
"Listening to music. Isn't it obvious?" he answered.  
  
The Nova Roman princess let out an even louder growl. "I mean why are you not with the others at the cinema?"  
  
"My image inducer was not working right. So I decided not to go."  
  
"Is that all? I thought the Professor wanted everyone to out to show Bayville that mutants can be in public and not be a danger to society."  
  
Kurt sighed. "I'm not ready for that yet. Only Herr McCoy can understand how I feel. Everybody including you can go someplace that doesn't know about mutants and live in peace. But if I go out like this, there would be screaming and running. This town doesn't want to know Kurt Wagner. It only sees the Demon of Bayville." He turned back toward his stereo. "Now if you will excuse me, it is time for all peasants to dance."  
  
His finger had just about reached the button when Amara interrupted him. "You actually call what you were doing dancing?" she asked in a surprised tone of voice.  
  
He turned to face her again. "Yes. It is a special dance that goes with this particular song. If you want I can teach it to you."  
  
Amara folded her arms over her chest and turned her head to the side. "Why would I want to learn anything from you?" she asked haughtily.  
  
"Beacuse it will give you something to focus on rather than your rash. Plus this song is a pretty good workout. I bet that you will be able to get out a Danger Session with Herr Logan if you tell him you already got exercise."  
  
She had to admit, but only to herself, that those were two good reasons. She sighed as she dropped her folded arms from her chest. "Fine. It's not like I have anything better to do. What is the first step?"  
  
"I'll turn it down so you can hear the instructions." Kurt said as he reduced the volume and hit the button to start the song over again. "Okay, first you put your right hand out in front of you palm side down."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fifiteen minutes later, vehicles were pulling into the driveway of the Institute. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Bobby in Scott's convertible. Hank, Ororo, Roberto, Jamie, Sam, Ray and Tabitha in the X-van. (with a rather happily snuggled together RayTabitha creature) And Logan driving Xavier in the limo.  
  
"I still say you should have let me ice the ground. Those people were being complete jerks." said Bobby as Scott stopped the vehicle.  
  
"And I still say 'no' Bobby. You can't sink to their level of pettiness." the ruby quartz spectacled driver stated as he shut off the ignition.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Were back." said Jean trying to stop the mini arguement between Iceman and Cyclops.  
  
"I am so sorry that we could not enjoy the evening because of my appearance." Hank said apologetically.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Hank." Ororo said. "It is not your fault that the citizens of Bayville do not want to get to know the real you."  
  
"Ah, if only mortals can see beyond the skin and onto the beauty with in." Hank stated poetically.  
  
"Well, at least we can, like, keep Kurt and Amara from killing each other tonight." offered Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, I..." Jean started and then got a confused look on her face. "What the...?"  
  
Everyone was looking at her wondering why she had said what she had. "What's wrong Jean?" Scott asked concernedly.  
  
Her face then turned to an expression of annoyance as she brought her hands up to hide her face. "I thought I got rid of that stupid thing! Why did he have to find it?!" she exclaimed into her hands.  
  
Everyone was a bit confused at that. The other looked at the Professor for an explaination. He got a look of concentration on his face which was soon replaced by an odd smile. "It would appear that Kurt found something in one of the sub-basements that he had no knowledge about. And Amara is with him. And they are both enjoying it."  
  
That was when Logan's sense of hearing caught something in the air and that was one of the few times Logan thought his hearing had to be wrong. But as he listened, it was definite. "Elf's stereo will be able to go through a screen door without breakin' the screen when I get through with it."  
  
Now this was definitely intriguing the interests of the other. "Well if ain't gettin' an answer from those three, I say we check it out ourselves." said Roberto.  
  
The remaining institute residents whom had not stayed behind, didn't have telepathic powers, or super hearing moved inside quickly to find out what Kurt and Amara were doing to warrant such odd responses from the three outside.  
  
As they stood in the entrance hall, Rogue spoke up. "Do ya'll hear that too?"  
  
The other quieted themselves and strained to be like Logan.  
  
"Yeah." piped up Jamie. "It's coming from... there." he said pointing to the boys' wing.  
  
"Onward!" cried Bobby.  
  
As they neared, the music got clearer and they couldn't believe their ears.  
  
"It can't be." said Ray.  
  
The others agreed with him but they couldn't deny what they were hearing. But now they had reached their destination. There was no backing down now. They opened the door.  
  
And there before them was one of the great dark spots of history living once more. For Kurt and Amara were dancing...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE MACARENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was going through my cd collection when I found a copy of The Macarena. And being the level of fan I am of X-Men Evolution, I instantly wondered how the characters would react to it. Then it hit me. Kurt lived in the Black Forest of Germany and was never around radios, cd players, tape players or MTV to be able to have heard it in its heyday of the summer of 96' Plus Amara lived on island without technology so she could have never heard before either. So I got to thinking, 'What if they finally did get to listen to it? Wouldn't they enjoy it at first like we all did?' And that is how this story came to be. 


End file.
